


Burnt pies

by HIPPIN_DIPPIN



Category: Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Smut, Smut in third chapter, clancy gilroy - Freeform, midnight gospel - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN
Summary: Clancy comes to your door with a pie, your his other neighbor-shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Knock knock! Who is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic for this series! Hope y’all like it! (Will have multiple chapters, may eventually contain smut)  
>  (EDITED so you can be able to read easier!)

BANG!BANG! 

You run downstairs you f/c shirt and f/c shorts. ‘Who the fuck is knocking at...Uhhh...who gives a shit! that’s to damn loud” you rub your face in exhaustion you stop next to the door and scream “STOP KNOCKING SO HARD!” You open the door swiftly to see an equally fuming man. 

“What’s up!” He says passive aggressively, you look at him and sigh inwardly. “I don’t WHATS UP? You bang on my door for who knows how long and say ‘what’s up!’ Like what’s your problem dude! I don’t get enough sleep as it is!” 

He looks a bit taken aback by your outburst. “Look I just came by to give you a pie! Hope you enjoy!” He pushes the pie box forcefully into your arms and angrily fumes away from you house you hear him angrily mumble “FUCK! I have two asshole neighbors! And I didn’t fuck up this pie, and I STILL get SHIT for it!”   
You feel a bit bad, you open the box containing the pie. Taking a deep whiff of the sweetness it’s your favorite flavor. “Shit” you say inwardly.

____NEXT DAY____ 

You feel terrible about your response, but than again he came to YOUR house and made the loudest racket you’ve heard in a long time. Your sitting at your table eating your (favorite breakfast meal) ‘should I go say sorry to him?...ugh but it’s no my fault but-‘ you cut off your own thoughts and sigh. “Fuck man....I don’t know what to do” you look out the window next to you, the world outside is weird but you like it. It’s soothing in a way. “Well...it’s only 12:48 maybe he’s up?” You go upstairs to your (favorite style of room) and sit on your bed. 

“What do I wear though?...BUT than again I’m not aiming to impress just gonna say sorry and maybe get to know him.” Even knowing that you still put on your best outfit of yours and march downstairs and grab your (favorite bag) and your keys and leave you house. 

You open the door and close it. You walk a few steps before realizing you didn’t lock it. “Shit..hold up” you mumble to yourself, you swerve around and go lock it. You than glide on over to your neighbors house. ‘Huh cool place’ you think as you slowly get closer to his house. You walk toward his rv holding your bag tight, your bravery is dissolving step by step as you draw closer to his door. You take a deep breath, your in-front of his door. 

BANG!BANG! 

You smirk at yourself, you wanna give him a taste of his own medicine. You hear things being knocked down and several obscenity's muttered. You keep banging, a big smirk on your face.

“FUCKIN-HOLD UP!” You hear him yell. You feel yourself laughing. This time it’s him swinging the door open. “Can you STOP-shit it’s you. Uhh...hi?” 

His anger deteriorates, he sighs. “Wanted to give you a taste of your medicine!” You wink at him a sly smirk on your face. “Yeah...uh I can see and HEAR that.” 

He doesn’t see the comedy in the situation. Your laughing subsided and your shoulders went down..kinda like the vibes around you. You give off an awkward cough “I’m sorry, it’s not that funny.” You feel your smile quirk up again. “Pffft-sorry-pfffttt HAHSHHSHSSHHSAHAHAHHAH!!!” You hold onto his shoulder. 

“Look dude, I’m hung over...like really bad. Do you need something or can I go and lay down in my sorrows?” He says to you sadness heavy in his voice. “Fuck man now I feel bad” he give you look of contempt and is about to close the door and you grab it before he closes it. “HOLD UP! I-I’m sorry dude, look I just wanted to say thank you for the pie..it was really good.” You give him a soft smile before taking a step back and you turn around about to leave, he looks at you than to the ground than back. 

He sighs a smile going to his face he says “don’t worry about it, just my head kinda feels like a bunch of ants are fucking it” he groans a bit, holding the side of his head. You turn back around chuckling at his comment.

“You’re a good baker you know that?” He raises his eyebrow “well I’m glad YOU liked it, my neighbor over their got all pissed at me, fucking unthankful...” he whispers the last part.

“Yeah... those guys are kinda suspicious and I’ve done something similar and I wouldn’t advise talking to them. He’s kind of a dick” he laughs at your comments “Too bad I didn’t know that, than” he smiles a bit at you. “You wanna come in?” He moves a bit for you to come in. “Don’t mind if I do!”

You push past him and look at all his things, taking in all the furniture. You look to the right behind him “WOAH! cool ass shoes..” he perks up this and looks to where your looking. “Awe hecc, thanks dude. I collected them from my spacecasts”  
he looks away. 

“IS THAT A PUPPY DUDE!” You run toward the white mop thing on the floor and while crouched near the dog you start petting them. He laughs a bit and crouches next to you and watches you pet Charlotte.

“She is a dog, but looks at this” he lifts her onto her back. You look inside and see a wonderful void of colors. “Shit that’s amazing...” he looks at you he thinks ‘looking at them this close is nice..didn’t think I’d feel like this..’ his smile retreats a bit, he’s doubtful. 

You look at him “You alright uhh...” he says “OH right how’d I forget the simplest first thing. My names Clancy!” He puts out his hand, you take it and smile “my names y/n” he nods “huh that nicest reader name I heard today” he chuckles at you and shakes his head. You look confused but laugh along.   


____END OF CHAPTER 1____


	2. Sittin with space man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just chillin with a space man and cute shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

You look down at both your hands, you feel your face flush a bit. 

‘Should I let go? Or....” you think this and awkward air circling you both. He’s the one that let’s go of your hand. “Sorry!..heh” you say with a sheepish smile. He looks at you kinda bewildered “don’t worry bro it’s just a handshake!” He says but looks embarrassed.

He quickly looks to his computer. “Hey do you like music or anything to deal with electronics.” He gets up and sits on a purple neon stool. “Yeah I like music and stuff a lot of the time I listen to songs while I (hobby).” You get up over to him and stand behind to watch what he’s doing. “Okay so I got a podcast I do and it’d be cool if I could show it to you” he looks back at you. “Hecc yea dude! That’s really cool.” You smile at him.

He thinks ‘I’m getting a fuzzy feeling in my heart- or maybe it’s just the hangover’ he smiles a bit at his own joke, but is stressing a bit inside. You see his constipated expression “what’s wrong?” You ask him. “Just thought of something bad” he awkwardly laughs and continues to pull up his account. “Okay so I’m gonna show you one and I wanna see what ya think” he scoots himself and his chair a bit away from his computer. You move near him and sit on the floor, he starts the stream. 

As you listen you see him (He showing you the first episodes stream) “nice model ya got there!” You give him a sly smile. “Yeah, yeah just watch y/n” he blushes and averts his gaze from you. Your attention is on the video and you get to the part of him cuddling the president. “Dang! Cuddling the president never done that before!.” You tell him in awe. “w-Well he looked like he need some warmth ya know!” He looks a bit defensive at your comment but you see the amusement in his eyes.

“There was a campfire...” you chuckle at him, a look of disbelief on you. “UGHHH... just watch the vid!” His smiles perking up a bit but he tries to act angry. You put your attention back to the vid and smile a bit at what your watching, everything’s so fast and they’re both talking about drugs and meaningful stuff that you can’t keep up with.

You look at him and spot him gazing at you, he looks a bit nervous but says calmly “sup!” He puts emphasis on the p. “I just wanted to say you really thoughtful and like you are fucking amazing” you rest your hand on his shoulder. “HUH? Oh!...Me? Thank you??...I’m honored?” He seems a bit put off at your compliment, but smiles at you a bit. “Uhm.. I like your outfit?” He compliments back. 

You raise your eyebrow and laugh “you don’t have to compliment back!” He blushes and starts rambling “w-wELL I don’t know. I didn’t know what to say next!” He smiles and both of you realize your arm is on his shoulder both of you go silent but you quickly remove your arm off 

“Don’t say anything. Just take in the love, buddy” you side eye him and he makes a Pft sound and looks back at the video. You both continue watching it and after it’s done you look at him “dang that was fuckin in rad!” You have a glow of amazement and he smiles and says nothing. He’s enjoying it. “It was really cool dude but I’m gonna head to bed, feel like I’m gonna faint” he smiles softly at you. “Awe shit forgot about your hangover! Do you need anything? Food? Water? Maybe a bed to lay in?” You flirt and he just laughs ‘he’s pretty when he laughs but than again he’s always pretty..’ you look at him in awe.

“Naw, but thanks y/n. Your pretty cool maybe tomorrow we can hang out more?” He leads you out of the RV. You notice all his outdoor stuff and take in this man. ‘Oh NAW I’m catching feelings for this mother trucker!’ You blush and have a embarrassed look on you. 

“Y/n?” You perk up, almost forgetting the question “HUH? Oh shit! Uh, yeah of course I wanna hang out with you again” you say coming abrasively or too excited. “Sorry, sorry! Just wanna hang out more with my own space man!” You wink at him. “Space man?” He raises his eyebrow. “Looks like I’m not the only one needing some sleep! See ya later y/n.” He closes the door but as he does he winks back.

___NEXT DAY!___

You stay laying in your bed your excited for today, you get to see Clancy again. You take a deep breath, kinda scared though you don’t wanna mess this up. You think ‘maybe just being his friend will do!’ You lie to yourself. Heartbreaks a possibility but you wanna give it a try..that’s all you can do.

You get up and put on a more simpler outfit today (your fav shirt or jacket and pants or shorts or skirt. Or you could go naked? Naw to weird) you go downstairs you look at your clock “dang it’s only 9:20 am? Is he even up right now?” You say to yourself. You take out your (favorite drink and food) you eat it before heading out. Your a bit groggy from yesterday you stood up all night watching his podcast that he had up. 

Your head over heels for him. ‘Shit I AM head over heels for him..’ you face heats up, your thought was to true. You leave your house and see Clancy outside he has a bunch of things on his lawn. You hover on over too him. “CLANCY!” You yell his name to get his attention.

He looks up and sees you wading your way over to him. “WHATS UP Y/N!” He yells back setting up a bunch of his music equipment outside. You finally reach him and you go for a hug and he’s a bit stiff for a sec and pats your back. You release him and he smiles at you a bit awkward. “So what you up too?” You look at all the stuff laid out.

“OH! It’s um..for us hanging out today!” He scratches his head. “I like your style btw!” You tell him “really? I just wear what’s comfortable.” He blushes “well you look good in it!” You smirk. His face shades a darker reddish purple “Naw! I’m not!I'm not..” he’s clearly blushing and he takes you in “well I know who IS styling today and thats you!” He nods and turns to get back to work on his equipment.

His thoughts at this moment are ‘FUCK FUCK FUCK-THEY'RE TO NICE-SHIT FUCK’ he’s sweating a lot but you don’t see that with his back turned. You take a seat on the soft blanket laid out. “So any song requests?” He looks back at you. 

You think for a bit “uhhh... I don’t know. How about your favorite one?” Clancy looks up and thinks for a sec “OH! Okay yes I got one hold up” he puts a song on its very somber but lovely. “What’s it called? It’s really cute!” You blush a bit “it’s called ‘Can I call you tonight by Dayglow’ I’ve been listening to it more lately” he chuckles a bit. 

He sits down beside you and you both take in the song around you. He starts humming the lyrics and you just close your eyes and take in his voice. ‘I think I do like him..I think I do’ you open your eyes to see his hats off and he’s just laying back on the blanket. 

“He’s so cute” you say to yourself or so you thought. “Thanks! You are to!” He opens one eye and stares at you. You blush hard and are panicking internally and you just lay by him you feel like your gonna die, but next to him maybe..maybe that’s okay. 

You look at him his eyes still closed and you close your eyes too, You think ‘I could stay like this forever..’ you smile. The song ends, he sits up and you hear the rustle of the blanket so you look at him for a while his hair flowing with the cool breeze around you both. The next song is similar to the last you once again ask the name for the song. He says it’s “No going back by Yuno” you look at him and than smirk. 

You reply “did you deadass make me a playlist?” You laugh a bit, you feel a warmness in you. “Maybe I did! Maybe I didn’t. Who knows maybe I’m just spaceman sitting next to ya, let that sink in.” He says playfully. You laugh at his comment “your a dork!” He looks at you his eyebrow raised “says the person who gave me the nickname ‘spaceman’” you look at him and act offended “how about I call you Clancy pants?” You give a sly smile. 

He lets out a big breath and rolls his eyes at you. He says “just call me spaceman, anything but Clancy pants” he starts laughing. You laugh too. The song “Drown By CUCO x CLARIO” plays around you both.

___Chapter 2 end___


	3. Falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about love leads to some pretty crazy circumstances.  
> Remember four words:  
> Smut, guilt, love and death  
> Why do you need these words?  
> Bruh “I don’t even know” ;)

A bright white light consumes the room, there’s control panels hovering around you. You can create many things in this world, animals, humans, and objects. Your hands linger over the panels, not knowing where to go from here.

Clancy had recommended this simulator thing to you several days ago, and now you regret not asking him how the damn thing works. 

You yell “FUCK!” The panel brings up Holograms of people Clancy one of them a robotic voice says in a cheerful voice “here are your fortifications options!”  
You scream loudly, your face heating up like a stove. Smashing all the icons trying to get out of this part of the simulator. You accidentally press Clancy, his form starts loading and you inwardly panic. The simulator fully loaded him. 

The robotic voice says in its annoyingly cheerful way “You have picked The Clancy!”  
Clancy’s bright green eyes lock on too yours.  
You look at him, you could fill buckets with how much your sweating or be mistaken for a stop sign as your blushing as red as one!

He walks toward you a pep in his step, a soft smile on his face. This bunch of code is eerily accurate to Clancy. Its uncanny. The room around you shifts into a dark room, candles lit around you and a bed with lots of pillows and velvet sheets on it.  
He walks next to you, he slides his hand up and down your arm. Your heart aches and you look away ‘he’s not Clancy! This isn’t right’ his hand slips up to your face, his hand brushing through your (length and hair color). 

He’s looking so lovingly at you. You feel your chest swell up with love. He raps his arms around you, he takes you into a hug and kisses you. His kiss feels perfect and sweet, you let yourself give into him. ‘It’ll never happen in real life I might as well enjoy this!” You know you can’t believe that this is gonna be good on your feelings. This isn’t him.  
He lets go of you and grabs your hand he leads you onto the bed.  
He takes of his hat and than his skirt, you take in his naked body and look down to see he’s hard. You instantly avert your eyes and he climbs on the bed next to you and starts taking off your clothes. You feel your nether regions heating up, you want this.

You help him with the removal of your clothes and watch him with lidded eyes. Your naked now, you feel his hot breath on your face. He moans in your ear ‘shit! he sounds just like him’ you get interrupted from your thoughts you feel his boner through his underwear.

He’s humping onto your parts. You feel yourself groan, he’s being rough with you. He moves your face to look him in the eyes as he’s humping your parts. He looks needy and clearly is close. You feel almost there with all this movement on your part. 

You lightly push him off and he complies with the movement. He takes off his underwear his dick bobs up at as his underwear passes over it and than too his legs. He kicks them off.  
He looks at you, his pupils huge and he asks “is it okay if I put it in” you look at him and nod quickly, you need it now. He slides into you raw, you yelp a bit forgetting about preparation. He lets out a low moan and starts pounding into you, he sets a slow pace.

“Sorry!” He looks at you worried “I just need you badly, I've been waiting for you y/n” he has a pout on his face. You smile and stroke his hair out of his eyes and say “don’t worry I’ve been wanting this too” you know deep down guilt is building up.  
He nods his head and proceeds to fuck you, his loud moans filling the room around you. He sucks on your neck and you let out a groan. He doesn’t stop his thrusting, he’s thick inside of you. Completely filling up your hole, he hits at a good angle you yell out in pleasure. Your hole tightens around him and your feel his dick twitch in you. He’s close.  
“Fuck y/n, your gonna make me cum.” He pants out. “Keep doing that please” he keeps thrusting into you fast now. “Ah~ fuck~ hah-hah-“ he’s panting into your ear, you feel his legs quivering. 

Your hole keeps tightening and you feel yourself on the edge. “I’m gonna cum-“ he lets out his load into your hole and you tighten around him your part also letting go. He collapses on top of you. You feel yourself knock out.  
When you open your eyes you see the room back to its original white surroundings. You feel your parts and hole both spent. You realize the situation and quickly start panicking. “Fuck-FUCK-FUCK!!” 

You feel your anxiety rising and you pop your head out of your simulator. You feel a sunken feeling in you, none of that love was real..you get up. “Fuck I shouldn’t have done that! FUCK!”

You pull at your shirt, anger replacing the deep sadness in you. You exhale angrily and stomp to your bathroom and look into the mirror. Your love juice is stained on your undergarments. You quickly take off the clothes and throw them into your laundry basket. You feel hot tears rolling down your face. You step into your tub and turn the water to hot.  
It starts filling up and you lay in the tub thinking about what just happen. Guilt coursing through you brain.

You hadn’t talked to Clancy that day or after that. Your laying on your bed, you hadn’t got up since after the shower. You feel guilty and sad, you look at your phone, you had 5 unread messages from Clancy. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at them, you felt disgusting and terrible. You get another text from him and you build up the courage to look. You don’t want him to continue worrying he doesn’t deserve the silence from you.  
Sent Sunday at 12:30 pm  
Clancy: hey y/n you wanna hang out? 👀👋👋👋  
Sent Sunday at 5:27 pm  
Clancy: yo how ya doing? 🤔😳✌️  
Sent Yesterday at 11:45 pm  
Clancy: sorry don’t mean to bother just wondering what’s up! 😂🥺💗  
Sent yesterday at 2:30 pm  
Clancy: how’d you like the simulator? 🤔🤔🤔  
Sent yesterday at 9:24 pm  
Clancy: you okay? I’m here if ya need to talk bro.  
Sent Now at 3:30  
Clancy: I have an extra pie you want it? 👀😋🤲  
You: sure! Sorry for  
texting back late. Been going though some stuff. Thank you for caring broski! 🥺💗💗😳

You look down at your phone, and you sigh. “I can’t lay in my bed all day and do nothing...AGAIN”  
You get up and put on a simple outfit of yours and head out. You remember to lock the door this time, and hover your way over to Clancy’s house. You walk over too his front door and knock on it. “Clancy I’m here!!” You hear his footsteps and he opens the door. You feel your heart drop when you see his face. ‘Shit forgot that I’m still kinda broken by what happened’ your mouth drifts down a bit, but you catch yourself, you don’t want him to worry more...but he caught what happened. “Sup y/n!” He brings you into a hug you feel your heart rate go up. “Come on in!” He let’s go of you and brings you into his rv.  
|| || || || || || He takes a big ole seat on his hammock and starts munching on his piece of the pie. “Go ahead and take the piece you want” he says through his munchings. You get a paper plate and grab a slice, you look at him wondering what to do next. He pats a spot next to him. You crawl next to him and slowly eat. You feel your heart ache, you can’t do this. You look at him and see him munching on his pie still. He has a big grin on his face. ‘BUT he makes falling for him so damn easy..’ you chuckle a bit. He looks at you “so what’s been going on my bro? If your cool with talking about!” He says he doesn’t want to force you to say what’s on your mind.  
|| || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || || |||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||||| You feel your eyelids get heavy a bit and you sigh and take in that breath you need. “I’ve been having trouble with love..” you say and he nods “yea..I know how it is..I’ve been rejected a lot by people.” He awkwardly scratches his head. “Loves hard and it sounds good but I’m not to good at heartbreak, I don’t feel like I deserve to let go of it..or! More like I can’t just cry about it..I don’t know how to let go..” he looks at you his eyes getting a bit shiny.  
| | He pushes you away softly and he starts laughing. “Look, I don’t wanna go too quick with this so..how about we keep it at kissing?” You smirk “I think I’d like to keep it that way too!” You both just laugh, taking in the moment. This is love. 

___NEXT DAY!___

You and Clancy were finally partners and you felt much more whole. You were getting ready to go and hang with Clancy today.  
You hear sirens and you run out of your house, your wearing your best outfit to impress but looks like that’s no use now. You see them flying over to Clancy’s house. You quickly jump from you house to his. Your anxiety was rising. ‘SHIT SHIT I HOPE HES OKAY!’ You think and you feel your body clenching, you’re stressing out. You land on his lawn, the cops surrounding his house. You quickly run over and ask them what’s going on. One reply’s “He has committed many crimes! So we’ve come to arrest him!” He bark out at you. They start threatening to come in and you hurriedly go and talk to the cop with the megaphone. “I’m his partner! Let me talk to him! I’ll make him come out. Please!” You look at the cop you hope they let you.  
Surprisingly the cop agrees you hear an older man scream at the cop, saying how that’s unprofessional and that he’ll put a spell on him.  
You quickly thrust into through the door, he’s in his simulator. “Clancy? CLANCY! There is cops outside! I’m not sure what you’ve done but I’m here!” You hope he can hear you. You must’ve took to long cause the cops barge in recking all of Clancy’s stuff. The cops pointing the gun at you “citizen please move out of the way!” You feel yourself panic and you can’t move “No! I can’t let you shoot him!” You feel tears building up, the cop takes a step forward and you close your eyes. The cop yells once again “MOVE OR I’LL HAVE TO TAKE ACTION!” The cop holds the gun steady, your crying. “YOU HAVE ONE LAST WARNING!!” He waits a second before letting the bullet shoot out and you feel yourself take in a deep breath. You think of all of what could of been..you both could’ve went on a date or adopt children or something. ‘This can’t be the end..I...’ a white thing passes your view and Charlotte tosses you into the back of Clancy and the three of you fall in. Everything goes white.  
You open your eyes to see Clancy, he’s staring at you. “Clancy!” You take him in a big hug “I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA LOSE YOU FOREVER!” You feel his arms hold you. You look at him and he returns the look and smiles. “I’m glad you didn’t” he smiles that big smile he does. You let out a laugh of joy and you feel your body relax. “But..are we dead?” You both take a good look around you, everything had such vivid colors and you both felt at ease in one another’s arms. A long bus came, a man says for you both to get on.  


Series End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don’t know what happens after the last episode I won’t make more for this series but I’ll still make reader x clancy in general.  
> (EDITED made it more readable!)


End file.
